Nothing Like a Bath to Help You Relax
by EllaMennowPea
Summary: Lily relieves some tension in the warm bath and James happens to wander in... Bronze Metal: Smutlympics - Aquatics. Rated M for Strong sexual content and language. Don't like, don't read.


A/N: Here is my entry to the Smutlympics. I've never written ANY form of real smut before, so please be gentle. This is an entry to the Aquatics category. The challenge: "Smut in any body of water. Have fun with it." So here goes nowt. Please review! –M

It began, Lily was positive, with a very awkward conversation with Hestia.

"I'm just so tense, and NEWTS are forthcoming," Lily had whinged. "I'm just not looking forward to being away from classes and people because that means my mind will definitely consume me."

Hestia Jones, with her expressive eyes and tendency to force the truth upon even its most disinclined listeners, had attended to her friend dutifully. She even refused to roll her eyes when concepts that seemed so obvious to herself were flying over the top of that auburn little head.

"My mind is just sixes and sevens; all I can think about is how annoying tests are and how awful I'm going to do."

"Merlin, you're frustrating," Hestia had barked after a while.

"Frustra_ted_. Ted. Not Ting. Ted." Lily let her head roll forward and fall onto her arms.

"You need to get off," Hestia noted, smirking.

"Sorry?"

And that's when Lily became consumed with different thoughts. Thoughts such as I couldn't really do that, how would I do that, when?

And she tried. Lily was no slag, and she didn't currently have a boyfriend or any potential prospects. Therefore, she had to resort to taking responsibility into her own hands. Literally.

Lily lay in bed that night, trying to get to sleep. She was positively knackered from patrolling with Potter earlier and she just wanted to close her eyes and escape into dreamland. But she was a bit preoccupied with the idea that Hestia had somehow managed to infect her brain with.

After a few moments of arguing with herself, Lily decided to just go for it. She slid her hands down her stomach first, thinking of a bloke that lived down the street from her back home. She thought of doing dirty things with him and soon she let her hands wander down, down to her shorts, which she eventually discarded. After removing her pants, she rubbed her palm against herself, wondering how exactly this was supposed to work.

Lily spread herself with two fingers and poked one in, touching herself for the first time.

Poking around for a few minutes was all she did. Then, when she didn't find any gratification, she stuck a finger inside of herself. And it was uncomfortable, slimy in Lily's mind, and not at all arousing.

With a huff of hot air and a groan of disappointment, Lily condemned herself silently with the thoughts of never getting release ever.

"It didn't work," she'd told Hestia the next day. "It didn't feel good. Am I defective?"

"Maybe you're just not doing it correctly?" Hestia suggested. They were walking to class and yet Lily didn't feel any sort of embarrassment in this discourse.

"Is there any other way?" She pressed, hoping.

"There is one that I can think of that you could try," Hestia smirked.

Steam rose to the ceiling of the Head students' lavatory, coating every surface, fogging every mirror. Lily Evans had decided to run a bath, and as such had locked both her and the Head Boy's doors. She casually slipped off her dressing gown, avoiding looking in the slightly fogged mirror. She wasn't overly insecure, she just didn't like seeing her reflection on her stressed days.

She gingerly placed one foot into the hot water and sucked in a breath. Gosh it was burning. It filled up a small amount as Lily began to sink herself into the tub. She sighed and let the warmth wash over her before leaning back. At first, it was uncomfortable to have the scalding hot water stinging her skin but eventually she adjusted and slid down a bit in the tub. The water was barely a few inches above the base of the wash, and yet, she didn't want to fill it up anymore before she tried.

She scooted down until her back was flat on the base of the bath. And then she slid her body forward, placing herself directly under the faucet.

Using her foot, she turned on the water. This time, it was a small stream and colder temperature. She turned it up—now it was to a medium stream, luke warm. Lily closed her eyes and relaxed, not feeling anything but the pressure of the water as it cascaded onto her lower half. She spread her legs so that the water had more direct access to her core.

After about five minutes, the redhead began to feel a bit cross—nothing was happening. She went to turn the water off. As the knob turned, the stream once more became narrow and colder. A jolt ran through Lily's body and she shifted. Whoa.

Lily moved her hips a bit again and she let out a gasp as the sensations began to course through her. She moved again and couldn't control the moan she emitted when a sudden heat hit her core. She began to pump her hips lightly, making the water swish about her, but Lily didn't much care about it. She felt herself begin to feel lighter, almost as though she was no longer solid but an electric current.

She grinded her lower half and used her foot once more to adjust the pressure of the water. It was like nothing she'd ever felt. And now that the water had filled the tub a bit more, the liquid was up to her ears. She could hear the noises she was making much clearer and her moans only turned her on more.

"Oh God, yes," she sighed as she worked her bum up and down a few more times. Something in her stomach seemed to be coiling, and she wanted so badly to let it unravel. She whimpered, "Please…"

Out of nowhere, Lily began to think words that she had heard in films, read in books, and heard when patrolling. _Oh yes, fuck me. Fuck me hard and deep. Faster. Ohhh god. Fuck me, oh yes, just like that._

Suddenly Lily felt herself speed up and her panting grew faster and louder. Without realizing it, she said aloud, "Fuck sake, fuck me, oh merlin. Yes…Yes…YES!" The tension inside her seemed to break as a rush ran through her. She let out a satisfied moan and removed herself from the stream as she felt much too sensitive to continue.

As she sat up and panted a bit more, she couldn't help but feel gratitude towards Hestia.

A few weeks went by and Lily Evans was a new woman. Her mood seemed to spike upwards and she no longer snapped at people. She would eat, go to classes, and return back to her dorm where she would indulge in a new, quite addictive habit.

Her increase in mood didn't go unnoticed by many—in fact, James Potter was also in a very bright disposition. He sent Lily secret smiles that she couldn't quite decipher, but decided she didn't much care. It had been months since Lily had viewed James as anything but mature. He was no longer her problem.

One night, Lily came back from patrol and undressed at a record speed. She slipped into the lavatory and turned the water on.

This time, Lily's thoughts drifted as she sat under the stream, waiting for that _wonderful_ feeling. Surprisingly enough, she found herself thinking about James. Yes, the very same James Potter who had once tormented her nightmares was now invading her … private time. But Lily couldn't shake the sight of his sideways smirk, the lopsided grin that he sported recently that sent unease down her spine. And not necessarily in a negative way.

Lily began to picture him, his jet black hair that swept in every direction. Her thoughts drifted to his quidditch-toned physique.

Suddenly, Lily couldn't help but picture what James Potter might be like in bed.

This surprised Lily—she was a virgin, some might even go so far as to say prude, and she would have never thought in a million years that the object of her pre-orgasmic fantasies would be the very person she'd wanted to throw off the astronomy tower a year ago.

But it was.

And now, Lily pictured him, moving those calloused fingers up and down her thigh, slipping them in between her folds delicately, but still with pressure. She saw him lifting his shirt above his head to feature his lean stomach. She licked her lips and let her hips start to gyrate a bit against the narrow stream of water in the bath.

In her fantasy, James replaced his fingers with his cock. He would pump into her with passion and breathe dangerously hot breaths onto her neck. She would arch her back and let out a string of words to encourage him. He would fuck her into whatever surface he could, putting all the ardor that he used when they had fights into shagging her senseless.

Lily felt herself begin to climax and started rocking her hips just a bit harder. When the time came, the redhead couldn't quite resist moaning out, "James!"

If Lily had been paying more attention to her surroundings than her body, she may have noticed a few knocks on the door, the entry of the Head Boy, the amused and yet ferociously aroused expression upon his face. But it was too late for Lily, because James Potter had come in, worried that she was hurt –what with all the groaning—and witnessed everything.

Lily felt the afterglow of the moment wash over her and suddenly she wanted more. She turned the tap off and waited for a few moments, still deaf to the world around her because of the water in her ears. The redhead panted for a minute or two as James tried to recollect himself—he'd been so close to coming just at the sight of her, and then she had to go and moan out his name.

Her foot pushed the knob upwards and water rushed out once more onto her awaiting clit. James watched with curiosity and shame. How badly he wanted to let her know he was here, but he felt so awkward. Yet, he couldn't move. His erection began to throb as he watched Lily bite her lip and move her hips again.

She caused the jet of water to pound onto her center. Lily's hands flew behind her and pushed against the tub's walls, leaning her closer to the faucet and more in the path of the water. She groaned at the contact.

"Merlin, yes," she sighed. A few more unintelligible moans went from her mouth before finally James heard something that made him fall down onto the tile floor. "Oh god, James, please fuck me!"

James had never been so hard in his life. He watched the girl he'd fantasized about for years grind herself against a stream of water, moaning out his name. It was too much. He felt his hand reach for the zipper of his trousers at the same time that Lily decided too much water was in the tub. She drained some while still getting off.

When the water was no longer covering her ears, she shut the drain once more and concentrated on getting her release.

James slid his hand up and down his shaft, watching Lily with wonder. She moved her hips and pushed again, moaning out his name in a whisper.

"Merlin, James," she bit her lip. "Harder, oh god, I'm going to—I'm going to…" She began to move faster and hum louder with her cries of pleasure.

James felt himself nearing the edge as well and before he could stop himself, he groaned, "That's right Lily, come for me."

Lily, unaware of his presence, thought this was merely his voice in her head once more. "James, please!"

"Come for me Lily," he grunted, pumping his shaft harder and holding onto the sink for support. "Let me hear you scream for me!"

"Yes," Lily said in a higher volume. Suddenly the blinding heat flashed through her to her core, she came with a scream, "JAMES!"

"Lily," he grunted softly as he spilled himself onto his hand and slumped back.

That's when reality came crashing down upon Lily Evans. Her eyes flew open and she sat up in the basin and stared, shocked, at a very embarrassed James Potter.

"Lily," he said warningly, putting his hands in front of him. He was bright red, as was she. "I can explain! I thought you were hurt and then I came in here and—"

"You…you saw…everything?" Her green eyes were wide as saucers as she pushed her legs up to cover herself a bit. She was still sitting in the tub while James had pulled himself to his feet, trousers up.

"Well," He bit his lip. "Yes. But—"

"Oh God!" Lily squealed. She put her face in her hands and couldn't help but feel like this was her own fault. She'd neglected to lock the door this time. She was in such a rush to get off….

"I'm sorry!" James stepped forward, rethought it, and stepped back.

"It's not your fault," Lily conceded, her face still in her hands. "It's mine!"

A few moments of silence were weighing heavy upon the both of them as Lily replayed the incident through her mind, thinking back to James's words that she thought had been of her own creation. It'd been so hot, she could hear him groaning them again to her, and felt herself stir with arousal.

But Lily was nothing if not an expert on turning sexual frustration into blind anger, so she sprang from the tub, wrapped herself in a towel, and commenced the shouting.

"You prick! I can't believe you didn't leave right away! How dare you!"

"How dare I? You were moaning my name! How was I supposed to ignore that?" James shouted back, not feeling embarrassment anymore but a rage at being caught.

Lily took a few strides towards him, still clad in the ivory towel, her hair dripping onto the floor, "Well, just because I was saying James doesn't mean I meant you! There are two other Jameses at this school, thank you, and-"

"Oh," James laughed sardonically. "Shut up Lily! You thinking about a fourth year and a second year besides me is not better at all! Just admit it was me you were getting off to!"

"No!" Lily growled, stepping forward. "You're so bloody arrogant, fuck me, you think I'd actually…"

"Funnily enough, you were begging me to do just that a few minutes ago, so-"

"Oh stuff it you wanker!"

"Pot calling the kettle black, Evans!" James's raised voice was starting to unnerve Lily. Because as much as she was angry and embarrassed at being caught in such an uncompromising position, she was still replaying James' words through her head.

_Come for me, Lily_

Suddenly, Lily didn't care. She didn't care that she'd just been caught and caught James wanking. She didn't care that she had hated him for years and only been civil to him for a few months. Suddenly, in that moment the only things Lily could care about were James' good qualities, his uncommonly good looking body, and her desire to shag him senseless.

She slammed forward, reaching her hands up to James' face and dragging it down to hers. She pressed her lips against his roughly, angrily. He kissed her back enthusiastically and soon the two were dragging their hands up and down each other's bodies. Lily felt James grab onto her bum and slid his hand up her arm.

Soon enough his trousers were back on the floor and Lily's towel was discarded. James lifted off his shirt and pressed his naked chest against Lily's. She couldn't help but gasp at the contact. James moaned and pressed his flesh against hers, grunting with his need to be closer to her.

Lily pressed small kisses to his jawline and neck as he cupped her breast, using his thumb to arouse the nipple. She gasped into his mouth when he leaned forward and kissed her while moving a hand down to her front.

They moved backward, and after a bit of a struggle with gravity managed to fall into the tub of water. Lily giggled into James's shoulder. He repositioned them and ground his pelvis into hers, his erection so hard that he felt like this limited contact would push him over the edge.

"Oh Merlin, Lily," he groaned. She pushed her hips to his and he hissed, "Fuck!"

The water splashed around them, and James took off his glasses quickly to avoid wetting them. As he did so, Lily wrapped her legs around his waist and ground herself against him, moaning into his shoulder at the contact. "Oh fuck, James, I…"

They continued to push against one another. Lily pushed her hand down his stomach, and finally she reached his cock. She wrapped her hand around it and began to pump. He hissed and put his hand over hers, "Not so fast, love."

"James," she gasped. "I…I need you."

"Fuck, Lily," he bite her earlobe, making her squirm. "I need you so much."

Suddenly James seemed to grow more aggressive. He flipped them over so Lily was underneath him and aligned himself with her entrance. He whispered into her ear, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to scream my name. You're never going to need the tap ever again."

Lily shivered at his words and prepared herself. The first time hurt, she had heard. But she wasn't scared. Hestia told her it went away pretty quick.

James kissed her tenderly as he pushed into her. Lily turned her head away at the pain and breathed deeply for a few minutes at the sensation of being filled. James waited a few minutes before pulling out and pushing slowly back in.

"Are you alright?" he asked, kissing her neck a few times. Lily was still so turned on, the pain was fleeting.

"Oh gosh," she gasped. "James…I think…"

"What?"

"You can go faster?" Lily said, biting her lip.

James began to push in and out of her, fighting the urge to explode as she surrounded him. Lily began to hum appreciatively and match him thrust for thrust.

He reached down and put his forefinger on her clit, rubbing. He sucked on her neck leaving a mark. She began to whimper underneath him. James looked into her fantastically green eyes, "Lily…come for me, Lily. Let me feel you come around me."

Lily shivered again, causing vibrations to go to her core and she felt a scream die in her throat, causing her to just whimper in reply. She groaned, "Gods, I want to!"

James continued, thrusting harder and faster, "Do you feel how much I want you, Lily? Merlin, you wreck me. I need you so bad. Do you like me fucking you? Do you like the feeling of me plowing into you?"

With every thrust water splashed around them and Lily closed her eyes against the waves. She moaned and nodded her head vigorously.

James continued whispering into her ear, "I've wanted you for so long, Lily."

Lily began to groan louder as James' breathing became labored.

"Fuck! Fuck, James, YES! Oh God, Yes! Fuck me, fuck me hard!" Lily screamed.

James rubbed her clit a few more times, changing angles slightly when he pushed into her. Lily continued to whine in pleasure. James grunted, "Lily, come for me…just for me."

"Just for you," Lily breathed, her eyes fluttering as her climax hit her. She shuddered and James growled at he felt her contract around him. He thrust into her a few more times before spilling his load and crying her name softly.

They sat there, in the tub, cold water around them, staring into each other's eyes.

Lily kissed him again, right on the lips, "Well, this changes things…"


End file.
